


In the arms of the woman I love

by Elerina_Tindomerel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s08e05 The Bells, F/M, Fear of Death, In Character, Jaime's Thoughts, Love, No Dialogue, POV Jaime Lannister, Season/Series 08, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerina_Tindomerel/pseuds/Elerina_Tindomerel
Summary: Jaime's thoughts in the final moments of his and Cersei's life





	In the arms of the woman I love

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime's final scene and his descision to return to Cersei surprised me at first, so I wrote this short ficlet to explore what crossed his mind in his last moments.

He tightly held her in his arms, and felt that he had never loved her more than in this exact moment. They weren't going to survive and he knew it, but between the rocks and debris falling down around to them, he felt calm and fearless near her. She did not, she didn't want them and their child to die, and he tried to make her feel better, to take her pain and fear away in these last moments of her, of their life.

Life had recently been more turbulent than usual for Jaime. He had left Cersei behind, shocked because she didn't intend to fulfil her promise and help in the fight against the dead. He had gone North to reunite with his brother, to meet the boy he had pushed out of a window, to meet the woman whose mad father he had killed. And he had met Brienne again, to finally act on those feelings he had developed for her over time. Did he love her, truly love her? He hadn't been sure, but now he knew that he didn't. He could never truly love anyone other than his sister. But he also knew that Brienne, she really loved him, even though he was a hateful man, someone who didn't deserve her affection. He hated it to have to break her heart, but leaving her had been the only right decision. After having fought against the White Walkers, there was no reason for him to stay in the North. He finally realized that the only person whom he would ever love and need was his sister, was Cersei. He knew what she was, a hateful and mad woman, but he loved her just the same, because he wasn't any better. He was just like her, and staying with Brienne would have been a lie to her, to himself, to everybody. It would be foolish to believe that he could change so fundamentally. Jaime regretted to have acted on his feelings for Brienne at all, for it had only caused both of them pain.

And he didn't love her, he loved the woman standing in front of him right now, her arms around his neck. Even in all her fear and despair she looked beautiful. As more and more stones began to fall down around them, he looked her in the eye. They had entered this world together, they would leave it together, and this felt right. It was a soothing thought that they would be united forever, in life and in death. It had always just been the two of them, only they had mattered and nobody else. One couldn't live without the other, and Jaime knew that if he hadn't been with her right now, if she had died without him, he would never have been able to feel happiness again. Right now, facing their joint end, he felt composed and unafraid. He tightened their embrace, trying to comfort the only person that had ever truly mattered to him, as the sound of the collapsing tunnel grew louder and louder. After all, he had always wanted to die in the arms of the woman he loved, and he knew she wanted the same thing.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
